1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game apparatus for controlled discharge of pins, insertable in openings and as determined by a program on a rotatable signal disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games have heretofore been proposed having a top wall with a rotatable disc therebelow with colored indicia thereon which is displayed upon turning of the disc. Typical examples are shown in the patents to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,790 and Lasenby, U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,707.
Markham, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,896 shows an indicia association game having a top wall with apertures and a disc therebelow with colored indicia displayed to control the deposit of specific colored game pieces by each player for support in the apertures as called for by the colored indicia displayed each player in turn spinning the disc. Provision is also made for the removal of a game piece upon a signal to a competing player. No time limited rotation of the disc is disclosed nor is there any provision for discharge of game pieces through apertures in the disc for scoring and, if desired, for reuse of the game pieces.